


Say It With Flowers

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen goes a bit over the top trying to make amends after a fight with Tosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers For:** Adam.
> 
> No beta this time except yours truly. If you see any mistakes, please tell me.

A couple of years earlier, after something had happened that no one could remember, Tosh had found a huge bouquet of flowers on her desk, with a card in Owen’s handwriting that read ‘To Tosh, love and apologies, Owen’. Of course he’d denied having anything to do with them; she still remembered what he’d told her that day.

_“I think someone’s winding you up, darling. I don’t do flowers, and I definitely don’t do apologies.”_

It had hurt at the time, but she’d shrugged it off; that was just the way Owen was, she doubted he’d ever change.

A year or so later, after saving her life, he’d finally asked her out on a date; they’d become a couple and eventually moved in together. As time passed, she’d given up hope of ever getting another flower from Owen. She’d come to the conclusion that he simply wasn’t a flowery person and there was nothing to be done about it. Not that it really mattered; if she wanted flowers she could always buy them for herself.

OoOoOoOoO

This morning, she’d had a massive fight with Owen at work. She couldn’t even remember now exactly what he’d said, but it was thoughtless and patronising, and she’d told him so. She’d snapped at him, he’d yelled at her, and the whole thing had devolved into a slanging match, at which point he’d stormed out of the Hub and though she’d waited until late evening, he hadn’t come back. It had been a very long day, but in the end she’d had to give up and go home.

As she unlocked the front door and stepped inside, she expected to find herself spending the night alone. What she found instead took her breath away. 

On every available surface, and even on the floor, were literally dozens of vases full of flowers, in every colour of the rainbow and then some; Carnations and Cornflowers, Cosmos and Chrysanthemums, Asters, Lilies, Freesias, Tulips, Iris and Daisies and Sunflowers. There seemed to be every possible shade of red, yellow, orange, pink, blue and purple, with splashes of snowy white among the brighter colours, all set off against the varied greens of stems and leaves.

Tosh just stared around her, speechless. It was several minutes before she finally spotted Owen, almost hidden among the riot of flowers, holding a simple and elegant bunch of long-stemmed red Roses.

“Owen! What on earth…?” She gestured at the flowers. “Did you do all this?”

He shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

“Yeah, guilty as charged. I know it kind of looks like an explosion in a rainbow factory, but… I wanted to say I’m sorry for bein’ such a twat and to show you how much you mean to me. One bunch just didn’t seem enough to make up for everything I put you though.” He looked at the flowers surrounding him. “I might’ve got a bit carried away, but in my defence, there didn’t seem to be this many when I bought them. We didn’t have enough vases so I borrowed some from next door.”

Carefully picking his way between the floral arrangements, he came to stand in front of Tosh, holding the Roses out to her like a peace offering.

“I’m sorry, Tosh. I didn’t mean what I said this morning; I should think before I speak, you were right to be mad at me. I can’t promise to never do it again, I’m too good at opening my big mouth and shoving both feet in, but I promise I’d never deliberately hurt you.”

Accepting the flowers, Tosh smiled softly.

“They’re perfect, Owen. Thank you. For all of this. It must have taken you ages!”

“Most of the day, but you’re worth it. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll make you a cuppa.”

“That would be lovely. And Owen?”

He turned at the kitchen door to look back at her.

“I love you too.”

The End


End file.
